Sweeter Than Honey
by possum
Summary: Mimi is an officer in the Salem P.D. Someone is killing people and it's up to Mimi to go undercover to catch a killer. Jason Welles is back in Salem and he's FBI now. Can he help Mimi solve this thing?
1. Default Chapter

Sweeter than Honey

This is seven years in the future. Everyone is around 25 yrs old.

Chap. 1

Mimi opened the door to her apartment and flipped on the light. She pushed the button and her blinking answering machine.

Belle's cheery voice filled the room, "Hey Meems, its me! Just wanted to make sure you were safe from your night of crime fighting. We want you over for dinner Saturday," 

At hearing that, Mimi cringed. Belle was not known for her cooking abilities. Mimi heard a scuffle and soon heard Shawn's voice, "Don't worry Meems. I'm cooking so no fear of food poisoning,"

Mimi laughed.

"So anyway," Belle said back on the phone, "We want you over. Call me back and let me know ok? Bye!" The machine clicked off and Mimi was left alone in her apartment. Mimi sighed and removed her side holster. After that was her badge, handcuffs, and little notebook. She locked them all up in her small safe on the kitchen counter. She took off her suit jacket and dress shirt. She stood in the kitchen in just a tank top and suit pants. She flopped into a chair. "Jeez what a day," Mimi said aloud. Today they had busted an underground drug ring in which Mimi had gotten tackled by one of the ring leaders, but she kicked his ass and locked him up.

  


She had been with the Salem Police Department for five years. When it had come time to go to junior college, Mimi didn't have a clue what she wanted to do. Shawn had convinced her to join the Criminal Justice program with him. 

Mimi had her doubts, but she went and in the first class she knew she had found her calling. She had made all A's and excelled in all the levels. 

  


After she had received her associates degree, Mimi applied for the Salem P.D. She and Shawn had entered the academy together. Mimi aced all her written and field tests. The physical fitness test was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. But Shawn had helped her and they trained together. They both made it on the force.

  


Mimi had started at the bottom and worked her way to the top, by showing them how good a cop she could be. She had been the rookie and walked the beat just like everyone else. Three years ago she had finally made detective, and just last month she got Sergeant. Shawn had done even better and was now a Lieutenant. Mimi liked what she did, and she was good at it. 

  


Mimi pulled herself out of the chair and went in search of food. She really shouldn't be eating now since it was like 1:30 am, but she had worked all night and was starving. She found a frozen pizza and put it in the oven. While it was cooking she took a shower. By the time she was out, it was done. She had just taken a bite when the phone rang. Who could be calling at 2:00 am? She picked up the phone.

"Lockhart."

"Sergeant, good to see you at home. Robinson here. We got us a dead hooker in an alley down here at Salem Place."

"I'm there. 5 minutes."

  


Mimi pulled up to the scene. It was already a circus. The bars had just closed and the occupants were all trying to see what was going on and of course the press was there too. Mimi pushed her way through the crowd and ducked under the crime scene tape. "What do we have here gentleman?"

Det. Steve Robinson was crouched beside the body. He glanced up, "Lockhart. Glad to see ya." Mimi pulled on plastic gloves and crouched down beside Robinson.

"What do you have?"

Robinson filled her in, "Well we got us a dead hooker. Name unknown, no I.D., tatoo on left ankle says Angel. Multiple stab wounds to the chest, neck, and back. Tore her up real good."

Mimi looked closely at the knife wounds while trying not to think of the dead girl they belonged to. Looked like a serrated knife. "There's no blood. She wasn't killed here. Perp moved her."

Robinson cleared his throat, "Yeah, we know."

Mimi stood and pulled her gloves off, "So what do you need me for? You can handle it."

  


Just then Mimi saw Shawn ducking under the tape and moving towards them.

"Well, that would be bait Sergeant."

"Bait? Lt. you want me to go undercover?"

Shawn grinned, "Why not? You're the best."

"When?"

"Every night till we get this guy. We figure that he's going to target prostitutes. Captain Burtis over in Peoria said that they've had several of these with the same M.O."

"No problem. I'm on it," Mimi said without hesitation. Shawn was proud of her fearlessness. She had come along way since high school, "Good. You'll start tonight. From now until we bust this guy your on straight 9:00 PM to 5:00 am's."

Mimi groaned, she hated the graveyard shift.

  


The other detectives wrapped up their interviews with the witnesses, which were a joke, and let the CSU do their thing. 

"Hey Joe! I want copies of those," Mimi said to the crime scene photographer.

Shawn was giving a quote to the newspapers. When he was finished he walked over to Mimi. "Hey your coming to dinner right? Belle will hunt you down if you don't come over. You know how much she worries about you." Mimi laughed, "I know, she's worse than my mother."

By the time Mimi got home it was 5 am. She fell into bed and slept soundly. 


	2. chap2

Chap. 2

  


Mimi got up at noon even though she knew she'd pay for it later. 'Oh well. I'll take a nap before I have to go out again,' she thought. It was Friday and tomorrow she was having dinner with Belle and Shawn. Mimi showered and changed and headed for Salem Place. She stopped in dotcom to get a quick jolt of caffeine. She was standing in line when a group of teenagers caught her eye. She smiled softly. They reminded her so much of her and her friends.

  


Mimi was glad that they all still kept in touch. Well, almost everyone.

Shawn and Belle had married and they had been married for four years, still going strong. Shawn was the Lt. at the P.D. and Belle was a pediatrician at the hospital.

  


Phillip and Chloe had married the year after graduation. Phil took over Titan and Chloe was the singer she had always wanted to be. They traveled all over and took their three year old daughter, Melody, with them everywhere.

  


Brady was head of Basic Black and he was bachelor to the end. He always had a different girl on his arm.

  


The group had lost touch with Jan, Jason, Kevin, and Susan. No one really knew where they were or what they did. They hadn't seen them since graduation seven years ago.

  


Then there was Mimi. She was still alone, but she didn't let that bother her. Too much.

  


Mimi pulled her thoughts out of the past and headed for home. She cleaned her apartment and then called Belle.

"Hello?"

"Hey Belle it's me."

"Meems! I'm so glad you called. Your coming tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah don't worry I'll be there, but I'll have to leave early because your tyrant of a husband is making me work the graveyard shift."

Belle laughed, "I know you love it! You live for stuff like this Meems. Your such an action junkie."

Mimi snorted, "Yeah you know me. Listen, I have to go, but I'll be there. See ya."

"Ok, see ya at six. Bye bye."

  


Mimi fixed something to eat and decided to sleep until it was time to go to work. The alarm rang far to soon. Mimi rubbed her face pushed her hair back from her face. 'Now what to wear,' she thought. She opened her closet and started looking through the stuff she kept for undercover jobs. "Hmm.. Something trashy..."

~*~

  


Special Agent Jason Welles of the FBI drove his car into Salem's city limits. This was the first time he had been back in seven years. But he came back as a different person. He wasn't the troubled teen he had once been. Jason used to have a reputation for being the bad ass. The bully.

  


No one really ever understood him though. He wasn't mean, he had just been very angry. Angry at his parents, himself, the world. So when graduation had come, Jason had packed a bag, broke up with Jan and left his parents a note. He had moved to New York with his grandfather and went to school. He got his degree in law and joined the FBI. Something he had always wanted to be. Jason had been accepted and had been with the bureau for three years. He loved it. Jason Welles finally felt important. He felt needed.

  


Now he was back to the place where all his troubles had started. His parents had visited him often in New York, but this was the first time he had been back to Salem, and he was here to stay. Jason had put in for a transfer to the Salem branch of the FBI. He felt good about it too. A new start, and the first thing he was going to do was rekindle his old friendships. His mother had told him that Shawn worked at the P.D. now, so Jason headed there.

~*~

  


Mimi stood on the corner posing as a hooker named Lilly. She had been out there for two hours already and had only dirty old men approach her. They were booked for solicitation, but there was still no sign of anyone who fit the description of the killer that the Peoria P.D. had faxed over. Robinson pulled up in his car and leaned out the window. "Hey baby, how much?"

Mimi grinned and leaned on the window, "You know that statement can be taken as an offer of solicitation."

"Lt. Brady told me to come get you for your break. Furlong's going to take your spot in a little bit. If the perp's watching, we gotta make it look like your leaving with a customer."

  


Mimi opened the door and got in. They headed back to the station. She went straight for the bathroom. Standing on a corner for hours was harder than it looked. She had needed to pee for forever. After she was done she washed her hands and then studied herself in the mirror. 

She had her short blonde wig on with heavy makeup. Lots of eyeliner. Her red dress was really low cut and really short. Her bra peeked out the top of the dress. She had on three inch spike heels. When she first started doing undercover jobs she had been reluctant to do the hooker bit. She thought that the men on the force would make jokes and harass her. It wasn't like that though. They saw her as a fellow officer. Just another brother in blue. They respected her for doing the job now matter what.

~*~

  


Jason walked into the squad room. It was basically empty except the people working the graveyard shift. It was around midnight. Two people sitting at a desk in the corner caught his eye. There was a hooker sitting on the desk talking to a detective who was sitting in a chair and seemingly enjoying himself. 

Jason rolled his eyes, can't they ever keep these bimbos locked up? Everyone always had them out talking to them and flirting with them. Although this hooker was of better quality than most that he had seen and busted. She had on a short red dress that barely contained her. If she moved suddenly, she'd probably pop out of it. The hem was so short that Jason didn't think that if she stood up it wouldn't even cover her ass. She had short blonde hair and sexy spiked heels.

  


She was playing with a set of handcuffs that should of been on her wrists and laughing at whatever the detective had said. Then the guy said something she didn't hear, so she leaned down to hear it again and gave the guy an eyeful that he ogled happily. 'Alright, this has gone on long enough.' Jason walked over to them. The girl had her back to him so she didn't see him approach them. 

~*~

  


Robinson was telling Mimi about what his five year old had gotten into this time and how his wife had threatened to sell the child. Mimi didn't hear the last part and leaned down. Hey, he was a male, he wasn't going to not look at something like that, which was practically shoved in his face.. Then he saw a very tall, blonde man walking stiffly towards them.

  


"Don't you think this woman should be in lock up, officer," Jason said stiffly.

Robinson glared at him, "That's detective, and no I don't."

Jason couldn't believe this guy, "Well I think that your girlfriend here belongs in behind bars, and that's where I'm going to put her."

Robinson snorted, "You just go ahead and try."

  


Mimi listen to the guys and wondered who this asshole was. Then it turned into an old fashioned pissing contest. She was really amused at Robinson's attitude and decided to see how far it would go. Then the guy grabbed her. Big mistake.

  


Jason grabbed the girl's arm in an attempt to take her back to the holding cells. Hell, he'd drag her if he had to. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and whirled around. He looked vaguely familiar to her, but she didn't think about that. "Who the hell do you think you are!" She said indigently.

Jason couldn't believe that a prostitute was talking to him like this, "Who do _I_ think I am?" Jason pulled out his badge and flashed it at her, "FBI, lady. Now your comin' with me." 

  


Mimi frowned. He was FBI? What the hell was he doing in Salem and why was he in her P.D.? She jerked his badge out of his hand and read it. "Special Agent Jason Welles." 

Mimi went cold all over. This was her arch enemy from her childhood. One that she hadn't seen in seven years and now he was trying to put her in one of the holding cells. It was almost funny, no it WAS funny. Mimi started laughing and she just couldn't stop.

  


Jason looked at her like she had suddenly grown another head. That hooker just took my badge, said my name, and started laughing. What the hell was going on. Jason looked at the other detective for help. 

Robinson just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what the hell was up with Lockhart. 

Jason was starting to get really pissed. He looked around the squad room for someone to help him. He spotted Shawn leaning against his office door frame, where he had been ever since Jason had walked through the door. "Shawn. Man, give me a hand here."

Shawn walked over to one of his oldest friends, who obviously didn't know who Mimi was. Hell, Shawn hardly knew who she was when she put on all that makeup.

"Why don't I introduce you two."

Jason rolled his eyes, "I don't want an introduction, man. I want you to help get her in jail."

Shawn scratched his chin, "Well, now you see I can't do that."

Jason looked at him incredulously, "Why the hell not. Your Lt. aren't you?"

  


Mimi watched all of this while trying not to laugh anymore. She couldn't believe Jason didn't know who she was. Well she could believe it, but it was just too funny to know who he was and know that he didn't know who she was.

Shawn grinned, "Agent Welles, I'd like you to meet Sergeant Miriam Lockhart."


	3. chap3

Chap. 3

  


Jason looked at Shawn like his head had just fallen off. "No way! No way is meek little Mimi a cop."

Up to that point Mimi had thought the situation was funny. Then he had to go and insult her. She jabbed him in the chest with her finger, "Listen bub. I'll have you know that I've been a cop now for 5 years and I stopped being meek a long ass time ago. So you take your macho pig act out of my precinct!!!" 

As she had made each point, she had gotten closer and closer to Jason. She was practically nose to nose with him. Jason's brain was clouded by her presence. She was definitely not the Mimi that he used to know.

  


Shawn watched the whole scene with amusement. They didn't know what was about to hit them. He cleared his throat, "As much as I would like to see Jason get his ass beat by Mimi. We do have a undercover op going on here. Robinson, Lockhart report back to your assignments."

Mimi glared at Jason one more time and then turned around and followed Robinson out of the station. Just then Jason's cell rang. He fished it out of his suit jacket.

"Welles."

"Yes sir. Yes sir, I'm in the station right now. Yes, Lt. Brady. Ok. Ok. No it's not a problem. Yes sir. Thank you sir." With that Jason hung up the phone. Shawn looked at him curiously. "That was my director. He just assigned me to the hooker case your working on. I'm not trying to step on any toes here Shawn, Ok? I'm just doing my job and trying to help."

Shawn slapped him on the back, "Hey you don't have to tell me. I'd love to have some help on this case. It's starting to kick our ass's." Now the only person to convince was Mimi. Shawn groaned at the thought.

"Let's get to the stakeout, bud." Jason said.

  


Mimi walked around her corner staying in the range of the road for guys to see her. She was still stewing about Jason. He had the nerve to look gorgeous after all these years. She had never thought he would be a cop, but then again most rebellious teens tend to take the law in their own hands. They were the only ones brave enough to do it. 

Ok, focus Lockhart! Your out freezing your ass off to catch a killer, not analyze how hot Jason is. Remember you have a lot riding on this. Mimi was starting to think that no one else was going to drive by tonight when a car pulled up. She shimmied up to the car and leaned her upper body in the car, revealing a clear shot down her dress. She licked her lips slowly and finally peered into the car.

"Jason! What the hell are you doing here!?"

  


Jason couldn't answer Mimi. He was still staring down her dress. Wow, she had an amazing body. 

Mimi glared at him, but it did no good seeing as how his eyes were focused on another part of her anatomy. "Yo, boob boy! We're not in high school anymore, bud. Shouldn't seeing boobs be an everyday occurrence now or something. I mean your not some horny teenager anymore."

Jason grinned at her last words, "Speak for your self, Lockhart. I happen to admire the female form and you sweetheart, have a top notch one. But I'm getting off track. Get in the car, Shawn wants a wire on you."

Mimi frowned, "Why? I've never had one before. What all of a sudden he's doubting me?"

Jason looked uncomfortable, "Well, actually it was my idea."

Mimi snorted, "Ok, genius. Where in the hell am I going to put a wire on this outfit." As she said that she stepped back and spun around. Jason gulped. Her dress was super tight and super short. Then he grinned. He had a perfect place for it.


	4. chap4

Chap. 4

  


"No way! No way, Jason! There is no way I'm putting that there."

"Come on, Mimi. It's not that big. It'll be real easy. Trust me."

"No way. I don't want that thing near me. It looks funny."

~*~

  


Robinson and the other guys in the surveillance van were almost rolling on the floor laughing so hard. The wire was turned on so the guys in the van could hear everything that Jason and Mimi were saying, and with their dirty minds, it wasn't hard to find the conversation funny.

  


Jason and Mimi stood in a gas station bathroom. This is where they had gone to attach the wire to her. There had been many a trick turned in that bathroom and that's what it had to look like they were doing if someone was watching.

"I told you Jason. I don't like it. I've never had one before."

Jason sighed, "Listen just put it in you underwear and I'll run the wire up the dress."

Mimi looked uncomfortable, "Well there's a problem with that."

Jason frowned, "What now."

Mimi leaned up and whispered in his ear, because she didn't want the guys to hear on the wire, "Cause I'm not wearing any."

Jason felt like he had been punched in the gut. Mimi didn't have on any underwear. That meant that he could just lift her up on the sink and unzip his- WAIT! This is Mimi we're talking about! Stop all penthouse fantasies involving her.

~*~

  


Robinson turned up the volume in the van, "They stopped talking. What's going on? What's Lockhart's problem?" Crosetti laughed, "Ten to one that she doesn't have any underwear." Bets were placed throughout the van.

  


Jason took a deep breath and tried to focus, "Ok so I'll just strap it to your thigh."

Mimi's face was flaming. Not only had she just told Jason Welles that she didn't have on any underwear, but he was going to be touching her inches away from that spot. "Ok. I'll pull my dress up as far as I can and then you tape it to my thigh."

Mimi went into the stall and pulled her dress up till she was certain he could still attach the wire, but not catch a glimpse of anything. She was a nervous wreck. Why was Jason causing all these feelings in her?

  


Just then the bathroom door opened and someone was walking in. 'Shit!' Mimi thought. 'Our cover's about to be blown.'

Then Jason opened the stall door and grabbed her. He pulled her roughly to him and covered her mouth with his. 

His only thought was to make it look like a 'John' and a hooker involved in a trick, but as soon as his mouth touched Mimi's all thoughts of cover left his mind. She was so soft and tasted so good. He traced the outline of her lips with his tongue and sought entrance. Mimi parted her lips on a groan and his tongue slipped between her lips. He plundered and sought out the recesses of her mouth with his tongue. 

~*~

  


"Shh! Shut up! Was that a groan?" Robinson said.

Crosetti laughed, "Wonder if it was Welles or Lockhart?"

  
  


Somewhere Mimi heard the bathroom door close again. She pushed Jason off of her. "What the hell was that!"

Jason glared at her, "Hey I was saving our ass 's. Our cover could have been blown!"

  


Robinson laughed, "I bet that's not all that could have been blown."

  


Mimi was furious about the feelings he had caused inside her, "Yeah, but you didn't have to slip me the tongue!!"

Jason grinned, "Well what do you expect? First you tell me you have no underwear on and then I have to kiss you. I figure you owed me one."

  


"I knew it!" Crosetti shouted. Money exchanged hands around the van.

  


Mimi just looked at him and then noticed the wire that was still in his hand.

'OH MY GOD! How was she ever going to face the guys in the station again?'


	5. chap5

Chap. 5

  


Jason and Mimi got the wire situation figured out without further incident. He dropped her off on her corner and parked down the street. Jason walked to where the surveillance van was parked. He opened the door and was greeted with applause and grins from the guys. Robinson slapped him on the back, "Alright Welles!"

Jason blushed and tried to cover it up, "Ok, ok. Let's get back to work."

  


The next five hours dragged by. Not many cars pulled up to Mimi and the ones that did weren't the guy. Just when they were about to wrap everything up, a dark blue old Chevy Nova pulled up beside Mimi. The guys listened in the van.

  


"Hey sugar, how's it going?" Mimi cooed.

A menacing, gruff voice answered, "It'd be better if you were with me."

"Well, I can handle that if you can."

"How much?"

"50 bucks."

"Done." The man got out of the car and pulled Mimi into the alley. Her instincts went on full alert. The guy didn't look like the description she had been given, but witnesses could always be wrong.

The guy pulled Mimi roughly against him and tried to kiss her. She wrenched her face away from him and tried to pull away. He wouldn't let go and he had superhuman strength. Then Mimi saw a flash of silver. He had a knife.

  


Jason was getting frustrated. He couldn't hear what was going on. "What are they doing?"

Robinson was looking worried too. "Maybe we should go in."

"But we'll blow the case if we do that," Crosetti told them.

Then they heard the wire crackle to life. "Please, no."

Jason jumped up. That was definitely Mimi and she was in trouble. "I'm going in. You stay here. I'll call if I need back up." Jason opened the van and raced for the alley.

  


Mimi was whimpering and trying to make the attacker think that she was scared. She was also waiting for an opportunity to take him out. Finally she got it when the attacker turned her so her back was to him. She employed the SING method.

She brought her elbow back into his Solar plexus, then she smashed her foot into his Instep, then she brought her fist into his Nose, and then swung her fist into his Groin. SING. 

  


The attacker dropped his knife and sank to the ground. Just when she was about to pull out her cuffs and arrest him, Jason came barreling around the corner. He had seen the whole thing and was highly pissed.

"What's wrong with you? You don't know how to call for backup? You could of been seriously hurt!"

Mimi stood there and let Jason yell at her, "Hey! If you've forgotten there is the perp. I got the guy."

Jason and Mimi turned towards the attacker and were knocked to the ground. This guy was invincible. He knocked both of them down and took off in his car.

Mimi pulled the wire out of her dress and yelled for Robinson.

  


"Robinson! Suspect heading eastbound in a dark blue Chevy. Licence- A, Adam, R, Robert, W, William, 4. That's all I got. I didn't get the rest."

Mimi and Jason heard the van peel out. Soon the night was filled with sirens.

Mimi lay there on the ground with Jason right beside her.

"We were so stupid, Jason. We had the guy and he slipped right through our fingers."

Jason sat up. He hung his head and sighed. A flash of silver caught his eye and he grinned. "All is not lost Meems."

Mimi gave him a confused look.

Jason got a pen out of his suit jacket and picked up the knife with it, "We got his weapon of choice."


	6. chap6

Chap. 6

AN: (I can't take credit for the bullet scene. It's from the movie- The Relic)

  


Jason bagged the evidence and rode silently to the station with Mimi. They dropped the knife off at the lab and headed upstairs. There wasn't any word of an arrest yet.

  


With her cover blown, Mimi headed for the women's locker room to remove her disguise. She peeled off her wig and shook her shoulder length auburn hair free. Mimi stepped under the hot spray of the shower and thought about what all had just happened. With luck, the perp would be picked up tonight, but if he wasn't it was only a matter of time. They should be able to pull a solid set of prints off the knife. Mimi's thought's soon turned to Jason.

He had only been back for a matter of hours, but it seemed like he had never left. She was thinking about the kiss that they shared. Mimi had never felt anything like that before.

  


Jason sat in Mimi's chair with his feet propped up on her desk. His suit jacket hung from the back, forgotten. Jason sighed tiredly and scrubbed his hands over his face. 'This is the worst part,' he thought, 'the waiting.'

Jason reached up and loosened his tie and undid the first button on his shirt. He looked up and saw Mimi heading towards him. She had showered and changed. Now she wore a Salem P.D. t-shirt and sweats. Her holster rested on her hip. She had scrubbed her face clean of all the makeup and Jason thought that she never looked better.

  


Mimi saw Jason looking very comfortable in her chair at HER desk. She glared at him as she approached.

"Your in my chair."

He grinned up at her, "Yeah, I know. It's a nice chair."

Mimi knocked his feet off her desk and sat in Robinson's chair. The two desks faced each other. Mimi kicked back, "Any word yet?"

Jason shook his head, "No not yet. They lost the guy on the interstate, and that lab guy, Howard? Said that it might take 24 hours to get a print matched up."

Mimi sighed, "Looks like it's time for coffee. You want some?"

"That would be great. Thanks."

Mimi got up and fixed the coffee. When she got back, Jason was looking at something on her desk.

  


Jason picked up a glass cube that held what looked to be a bullet. "Is this a bullet?"

Mimi nodded.

"So why do you have it encased? Does your bullet have a story?"

  


Mimi tipped back in her chair, "Well, I was on the beat my rookie year, and I saw this guy who had locked his keys in his car while it was running. What I didn't know was that the guy had just robbed a liquor store a couple blocks away. Well, when I went up to help him, he was concentrating so hard that he didn't see me until I was like right up on him. He turned and shot me at point blank range. But, it didn't pop. It didn't fire, that bullet right there."

Jason couldn't believe what she was saying, "So what did you do?"

Mimi grinned, "Took the gun away from him and beat the sh!t out of him."

Jason and Mimi both laughed. "Later, I had forensics test the bullet. Nothing was wrong with it. It should have fired and I should be dead."

  


Jason whistled, "Damn, Lockhart. I guess I'm more thankful for you being here than I thought."


	7. chap7

Chap. 7

  


Mimi yawned loudly, "What time is it?"

Jason started. He had been half asleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. "It's 5:30 am."

Mimi stood and stretched, "We're just wasting time here. It could take days to get a match on the prints."

Shawn had went home hours ago. "Oh, no! I'm having dinner tonight at Belle's! I totally forgot."

Jason frowned, "So? What's the big deal?"

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Belle is like the momma hen from hell. She'll be able to tell that I haven't slept and she'll give me the third degree. I gotta get some sleep."

"Yeah me too."

"Do you have anywhere to stay yet?"

"No, not yet. I could stay with my parents, but why would I want to torture myself?"

"Well, that settles it. You can stay with me. Just for a little bit. Hey, you can even come to dinner with me and distract Belle."

Jason grinned, "Okay, but you gotta keep your hands to yourself."

Mimi laughed, "It's not me I'm worried about."

  


Jason left his cell phone number with Howard the lab guy and instructions to call it if they didn't answer at home. Mimi and Jason collected their things and headed to Mimi's apartment.

Mimi opened the door and Jason followed her. Her apartment was small and simple, but it suited her. She had a couch and TV in the living room with a small dining room table in the corner. It was a one bedroom. "So I guess it's couch city for me, huh?"

Mimi laughed, "Duh. You think I'm sleeping on the couch? Dream on."

Jason walked up to Mimi, invading her personal space and almost touching her, "Oh, I can imagine what my dreams will hold tonight Ms. Lockhart," Jason said in a deep voice.

Mimi's heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't think straight. She dropped her keys and the sound jolted her out of his trance.

  


Mimi got a blanket and pillow from her bedroom and threw them on the couch."Good night Jason."

Jason smiled lazily, "Night, Meems."

  


Mimi woke up around 2:00 pm the same day. 'Jeez, I can't believe I slept this late.'

Mimi threw the covers off and headed for the kitchen. She needed caffeine. Bad.

She had forgotten all about Jason being there till she saw him laying on the couch. She had to stifle her laughter, or else she would wake him up. There was Jason Welles, laying in an inhuman fashion on the couch in just his boxers, sound asleep. 'And looking adorably cute too' Mimi thought.

'He has the best body I have ever seen! Not to mention he was a pretty nice guy when he wanted to be.' 

Jason was asleep with the covers wrapped around one of his legs, the pillow clutched tightly in one arm, and his head at what looked to be a painful position. 

  


Finally Mimi was able to stop laughing and made some coffee. She was just about to bring him a cup when strong arms reached around her waist and a muscular chest brushed her back. Jason reached around Mimi and took his cup of coffee.

Mimi turned around to face him. Jason stayed just as close to her.

Mimi frowned, "I thought we said hands to our selves?"

Jason grinned, "You were hogging all the coffee."

Mimi arched an eyebrow, "Oh, I see. You'd rather have a cup of coffee than me?"

Jason looked her up and down. She looked pretty good in a tank top and pj pants. He set his coffee down and braced his hands on either side of her. Trapping her.

  


Mimi's heart started beating fast again. She had decided that she did want Jason and was pretty sure he wanted her. What was the harm in a little fun?

Mimi scooted up on the counter and Jason stepped between her open legs. He was still in just his boxers. 

Mimi smiled, "So do you want some sugar for your coffee?"

Jason shook his head.

"Some honey?"

Jason shook his head again, "I want something sweeter than honey."

With that Jason leaned in and brushed his lips across hers. Then Mimi pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jason's tongue sought entrance at her mouth. Mimi happily granted it. Their tongues danced and mated. Finally they broke apart, breathless. Mimi wrapped her legs around his waist and they headed for the bedroom.


	8. chap8

Chap. 8

  


They kissed furiously all the way to the bedroom like two starving people. Just as Jason laid her on the bed and settled himself on top of her, there was a knock at the door.

Jason groaned, "This can't be happening."

Mimi scooted out from under him, "Save my seat, I'll be right back." She kissed him one last time before heading for the door.

  


Mimi flung open the door. It was Robinson.

Mimi frowned, "What do you want? I'm off today."

Robinson took in her flushed face and smirked, "Did I interrupt something?"

Mimi snorted, "Don't be ridiculous. I repeat, what do you want?"

Robinson eyed her. There was no way she was going to get out of this. "So word is that Welles went home with you. Hmm, mmm. So what's going on?"

"Nothing," Mimi said too quickly, "he just need somewhere to stay."

  


Jason had heard his name and ventured out to see who it was. Oh, sh!t. It was Robinson.

"Agent Welles, good to see you. I hope you had a good night."

Jason just smirked at him while Mimi blushed furiously. "If you don't tell me what you want in 2.5 seconds, I'll arrest you for loitering."

Robinson laughed, "Okay, okay. I just need a file on the Domingez case from last year. I'm in court two days from now and I need that file."

Mimi went and got it out of her desk and handed it to him, "Now go."

Robinson left and they could hear his laughter all the way down the hall.

  


Mimi put her arms around Jason's neck and pulled him close. "Let's finish what we started." Their kissing was heating up fast and just as her shirt hit the floor the phone rang. "D@mn! I'll let the machine get it," Mimi said in between kisses.

  


They went into the bedroom and slammed the door. It was Belle reminding Mimi about dinner.

  


Jason laid her on the bed and began covering her in kisses. Every part of her body was touched by his lips. He was so gentle and tender. Jason's touch was setting her on fire. 

Jason was marveling in the perfection of Mimi's body. Police work agreed with her. 

Mimi ran her hands up and down Jason's back. He was all muscle.

There were no words to say, just a joining of two bodies and two hearts.

They made love til they were both breathless and reached the heights of ecstacy together. 

Jason cupped her face, "You are so wonderful."


	9. Chapter 9 NC17

Chap. 9

  


Mimi stood motionless in the shower. What had she just done? She just had soul searing sex with Jason Welles. What was wrong with her?

Mimi shook herself out of her trance. Nothing was wrong with her. She was a normal healthy female. It's not like she was in love or anything, right? Mimi cringed and scrubbed her hands over her face.

  


Jason opened the door to the bathroom and was hit in the face with a wall of steam. He could see Mimi's perfect figure outlined behind the shower curtain.

Jason ripped back the curtain.

  


Mimi screamed and threw a shampoo bottle at his head. She was reaching for the conditioner when she realized it was him. "What are you doing? You scared the sh!t out of me!"

Jason rubbed his head, "Well, I was trying to surprise you."

"Well, it worked," Mimi murmured. She then realized that he was naked and happy to see her. Her eyes widened, "Again?"

Jason grinned and stepped into the shower.

  


Mimi raised her eyes to his, their bodies were only a breath apart. She was thinking how extraordinary his eyes were, they were flecked and ringed with gold, and that was her last thought before his lips touched hers without any barriers between them. His kiss was slow and thoughtful, and his tongue explored the recess of her mouth. 

She kissed him back with a hunger she never knew she possessed. She was shocked at her own eager response to his lips. She never knew that she could feel this way. Especially with Jason.

  


Jason started on her face placing light kisses on her eyelids, and the corners of her mouth, down to the side of her neck by her ears. 

He kissed the hollow at the base of her throat, and the ridges of her collarbone. Her soft ivory shoulders beckoned to him. 

He continued to make his way down her chest stopping to pay lavish attention to her breasts. His lips touched her nipple with tantalizing possessiveness. Her breasts surged at the pleasure of his touch. While warm water cascaded around them.

"Jason. Please, I need you so much."

"All in time, my dear. We have a lot to make up for." He paused to kiss her, whispering his love for each part of her body. His tongue made a trail down her ribs and past her stomach to her secret place below. 

  


Mimi tried to escape him, "Jason. Don't-" Her cries of protest turned into cries of passion as his tongue traced a sensuous path to ecstasy. 

Mimi arched her back crying out his name, "Oh, Jason!" Jason raised up and looked at her. The shapely beauty of her naked body taunted him. 

  


Mimi smiled slowly, "Now it's my turn." 

Mimi knelt in front of him and began to torture him the same way. They were able to take their time to explore, to arouse, to give each other pleasure. Mimi kissed and licked her way down his muscled and tan chest. 

When she got to his navel he sucked in his breath and waited. Mimi kissed all the way around his manhood kissing and licking everything but it. Jason groaned in agony, "Mimi, please!" 

  


Mimi took her cue and licked just the tip and then took his whole shaft into her mouth. 

Jason couldn't think at all right now. Even if Robinson was to walk in on them, Jason wouldn't of been able to do a thing. All he could feel was warm, moist heat enveloping him. 

Jason reached down and threaded his fingers through her hair.

Finally he had to pull her way, not wanting to end things so quickly. "Oh, Mimi. You make me lose control." 

Mimi stood up. He couldn't keep his hands off of her the whole time. The contrast of her heat and the now cool water. 

  


Mimi stood under the spray and pulled Jason to her for a heated kiss. Water poured over them and Jason felt like he was going to drown. 

Not from the water, but from Mimi.

Mimi could feel Jason's erection pressing into her begging for release. "Make love to me Jason. Right here, right now!" she whispered in his ear. 

  


It was more than Jason could handle. He lifted Mimi up with her back against the wall and her legs around his waist. She reached down and helped guide him in.

He thrust into her in a single move. Mimi felt nothing but pleasure. 

She wrapped her legs around Jason tighter and hung on with her arms around his neck. Jason stood thrusting into her, in the shower with the water pounding all around them, gripping her smooth hips tightly. With each thrust he gave, her breasts bounced and she cried out in pleasure.

  


Mimi had never felt anything like this before. All she cared about was the man she loved making love to her. She was already near climax. 

Jason could feel it building up inside of him. He quickened his pace and pushed harder. Mimi thought she would surely die if she didn't get release soon. Jason could bear it no more, he grabbed her hips and with one last thrust pumped himself into her.

When Jason pushed into her the last time she felt something click inside her and she exploded sobbing his name, blood pounding in her brain, leaping from her heart. They stayed in the same position till they could move again. 

  


Finally they finished their shower and got ready for dinner at Belle's.

Jason drove them over. They were walking to the door and Mimi was fussing with Jason's suit. She smoothed the lapels and dusted his shoulders.

"Okay, this will be easy. Just don't stutter."

Jason frowned, "I don't stutter."

Mimi snickered, "You do when your nervous. I think it's cute, but Belle will be on it like a bloodhound with a coon."

Jason laughed, "You've been watching the Jeff Foxworthy show again haven't you?"

  


They knocked on the door.

"Oh yeah, don't tell them we're sleeping together." Just then the door was opened wide. Belle stood there.

"Meems! Ohmigod! You brought Jason. How nice." Belle ushered them inside. Jason handed her a bottle of wine.

"Jase, Shawn's in the den watching football. You go with him. Meems, you follow me."

Jason wondered off to find Shawn and Belle pulled Mimi into the kitchen.

"Your sleeping with him aren't you?"

Mimi's face registered shock, "Man, you're good. Have you ever thought of being a cop? Yes, you caught me. I'm having mind blowing sex with Jason."

Belle clapped a hand over her mouth and giggled, "Wow! He's that good?"

Mimi just looked at her, "You have to ask? I mean look at him."

"Look at who?" Shawn walked into the kitchen with Jason behind him.

"Oh, no one sweetie. Jase, help me set the table." Belle lead Jason to the dining room.

  


Mimi was left alone with Shawn. He just looked at her.

"So you're sleeping with him, huh?"

Mimi threw up her hands in exasperation, "What am I wearing a freaking sign?"


	10. chap10

Chap. 10

  


Mimi and Jason had dinner with Shawn and Belle, all of them catching up on old times. The four friends hung out all night till the sun rose. Finally Mimi and Jason headed back to her apartment.

  


Mimi unlocked the door and turned the light on and threw her keys on the coffee table. Jason wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck. Mimi smiled and turned in his arms. She kissed him sweetly.

Jason framed her face with his hands and gazed into her eyes. "I love you."

Mimi's breath caught in her throat. No one had ever said that to her. Her eyes filled with tears, "I love you too, Jason."

Jason pulled her to him in a searing kiss. He pulled Mimi into the bedroom and the two sleep together with out sleeping together. It was one of the most intimate things Mimi had ever experienced.

  


Hours later the shrill sound of the phone woke them up.

" 'Lo?" Mimi mumbled.

"Lockhart, Robinson here. I got some info for you about the hooker case."

Mimi was instantly awake, "What is it?"

"Prints came back. It's Tony Dimera. S.W.A.T. went out early this morning and captured him in his sh!thole of an apartment."

Mimi frowned, "You mean they already have him in custody? Why wasn't I made aware of this, or Agent Welles for that matter?"

"Look Lockhart, we're telling you now. Frankly, there was no need for you two. You did excellent work out there and we handled it. It was your basic grab and go."

"Yeah, whatever," Mimi replied.

Mimi hung up the phone and looked at an awaiting Jason.

"Well?" he prompted.

"They caught him. It was Tony Dimera. They went in without us."

Jason rubbed her back, "So what, right? You did the important part. Without you they wouldn't have got the knife, which led to the arrest. You're a hell of a cop, Lockhart."

Mimi grinned, "And you're a hell of a boyfriend, Welles." Then Mimi's face fell. "I guess this means you'll be heading back to where ever now, huh?"

Jason smiled, "I'm not going anywhere Mimi. I put in for a transfer to the Salem branch of the Bureau. You're stuck with me, kid."

Mimi threw her arms around him and held him tight, "And I'll never let you go."

  


The End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
